


Everything changes quickly, as fast as a click.

by alfaorionis



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una piccola cosa - tre drabble - per scavare nell'animo di Eduardo Saverin.<br/>Perchè, dopo il processo, non ha perso solo un amico.<br/>Perchè, probabilmente, tra Facebook, i soldi, la gloria e Mark, avrebbe scelto il secondo.<br/>Omaggio al paring Wardo/Mark. Mi sono innamorata di loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything changes quickly, as fast as a click.

**Author's Note:**

> Cosa devo dirvi?   
> Amo questo film.  
> Amo l'amicizia di Wardo e Mark.  
> David Fincher, perchè osa sempre.  
> Andrew Garfield.  
> E Jesse Eisenberg. E il Jewnicorn.

1.  
Rivolgi uno sguardo rapido a Mark, che parla deciso, respingendo le accuse, un ghigno dipinto sul volto.  
Un’espressione così diversa, così estranea al tuo amico di un tempo, dai riccioli biondi e il sorriso gentile, con cui sparavi cazzate mentre digitava codici sulla tastiera, bevendo birra.  
Quello che ti era stato portato via da garanzie di gloria, soldi e fama.   
Promesse che avevano un nome: Sean.

 

2.  
Cos’aveva più di te?  
Non trovi risposta.  
E allora odi Mark per non averti considerato abbastanza.  
Abbastanza bello e geniale e ricco.  
Lo odi ti ha saputo prosciugare tutto quello che avevi.  
Lo odi perché, a causa sua, qualcosa dentro di te si è spezzato irreparabilmente.  
Perché ti ha fatto sentire dannatamente inutile, impotente davanti al corso degli eventi, così piccoli davanti alla rivoluzione che stava mettendo in atto.  
Lo odi perché sapevi, in cuor tuo, sapevi come sarebbe finita, ma hai continuato ad illuderti.  
Perché tra i soldi, la gloria, lo stesso Facebook, tu avresti scelto voi.  
Lo odi perché non puoi far a meno di amarlo.

 

3.  
Ti mancano le vostre chiacchiere, i farfugliamenti insensati.   
I progetti su quel futuro che appariva luminoso e pieno di successo, le parole cariche di speranza, sussurrate prima di addormentarsi fra le mura della vostra camera di Harvard.  
Fissi quello che un tempo era stato il tuo migliore amico, seduto all’altro capo del tavolo, mentre è impegnato a difendersi dalle accuse dei tuoi avvocati.  
Come avete fatto a ritrovarvi in una simile situazione?  
Coinvolti in un processo dettato dalla rancore, dalla gelosia.  
Respiri lentamente, ti gira la testa. Guardi l’orologio dietro la parete.  
Presto sarà tutto finito e sepolto. Insieme al vostro passato.


End file.
